Viability Ranking
Here is the arena's Viability Ranking from OP-Rank to F-Rank. OP is the most useful choice on your team and F is not recommended. Only legendary monsters are covered, since you have no reason not to use them. Monsters in the ranks are listed in alphabetical order. If you would like to vote on a monster's Rank, go to the ML Voting Page. IMPORTANT NOTE: The Common Monster Guide has just been created! This should help you in the Common Team Wars right now. There are articles that haven't been created yet, it'd be great if you could contribute to make them before the event ends :) Click here to access Common Monster Guide :) Useful Links *Monster Categories Portal - This portal page regroups links to different monster categories (like the Elements Page, Negative/Positive Status Effects, Control, Healers, etc.) *News Forum ! Here are regrouped articles about new things in the game. Go check out the first article! (It's about a new thing with runes... �� *Top: Speed *Top: Deniers *Top: Damage *Top: Health *Elements - Here is where you will find all Monsters here regrouped by Element *Control Monsters - Here you will find all Control monsters in Monster Legends *Healers and Resurrectors - Here are listed all Healing and Resurrecting monsters in Monster Legends *Attackers - Here you'll find all Attackers in Monster Legends *Tanks - Here you'll find all Tanks in Monster Legends Unranked Monsters * Wyrmlad * Dr. Marihelson What rank should Wyrmlad be? OP SS+ SS SS- S+ S S- AA A+ A A- OP Rank These monsters are too good for the SS+ tier, so they get their own special tier. By far the best monsters in the entire game. Most of them are either Nemesis or Warmasters, with the exception of Pierceid and Mephisto. It takes a lot of patience and time (and in most cases, real money) to get them. * Mephisto * Pierceid * Samael the Plague Carrier * Samael the Fever Scatterer * Warmaster Elvira * Warmaster Ragnarok * Warmaster Sherezar * Warmaster Thalassa * Warthak the Mountainsplitter * Warthak the Sunbringer * Xiron the Ruby SS Rank Restricted to the best of the best. These Legendary Monsters are very good, but cut just short of OP rank for having either lower stats or just weaker moves compared to OP rank. Despite that, they're easily some of the best in the game, and a team should really consider having any of them. SS+ *Al Canine *Cain *Drakor *Dunn Ra *Faraday the Discharguer *Faraday the Obscure *Gorg *Helgudin *Hookuai *Llum the Magical Matriarch *Makugan *Marquis de Flambé *Mirak *Neobuki *O'Reilly *Patient Cyber *Sunblast *Wangzhou *Warmaster Gortak *Warmaster Barbael SS *Baba Yaga *Clipeum *Dungeon Master *Fatid *Flamerion *Gakora *Hydratila the Icebringer *Ihtiander *iMigbo *Lucifire the Hopefreezer *Metalisha *Nabuline *Nadiel the Pyromancer *Prince Charmless *Saika *Saulot *Samael the Disease Spreader *Storm Beard *Talos the Forgotten Artifact *Talos the Island Protector *Tankerion *The Inheritor *Volthar *Warmaster Babari *Warmaster Necromancer *Warmaster Remntar *Wasper SS- *Balor *Beledig *Belbreath *Burotgor *Cloud *Cryotan *Demise *Draghar *Eeltron *Francine Frank *Gelotron *Hackster *Hydratila the Boltcaster *Hydratila the Riftmaker *Igursus *Itzanami *Jasastur *Koralle Brutalis *Llum the Iron Leader *Llum the Light of Freedom *Lucifire the Lifemelter *Lucifire the Helltaser *Muerte McBlood *Olnir *Qinling *Shademoon *Sergeant Hull Head *Soul Hugger *Stake *Sting WestClaw *Talany *Talos the Automaton *Timerion *Toshiro *The Undertaker *Warmaster Zahra *Zimnyaya *Zyla the Faithful S Rank Restricted to monsters rivaling the ones in SS rank only to have lost due to either a bad move or worse stats. S+ *Alex Bone *Borjork *Caillech *Captain Copperbeard *Copycat *Countess Flawless *Faraday the Electrolyzer *Frosilka *Frostbite *Hobkin *Igneus *Krampus *Lady Solaris *Lumoona *Nadiel the Deforestator *Nadiel the Flooder *Patrion *Psilotus *Scrap Warrior *Skull Rivera *The Baroness *Tijen *Xiron the Emerald *Yimburbur S *Dusk Aura *Furrius Robin *Globrush *Grumpex *Granuy *Gregorz of Lyria *Hirondeleor *Holter's Bodyguard *Ingenica *Inquisitor Fulmen *Kaih the Eradicator *Krugbo *Mishka *Mommy *Nishant's Bodyguard *Rabbish *Rador *Taiga *Talika *Yamada *Zameleon *Zeighar S- *Alpha Cliviast *Crissandre *Devastator *Frostwrath *Incognita *Ixofex *Predagelum *Nishant's Pet *Ouros *Privateer Morgan *Rabooka *Ragnael *The Sentinel *Thetys' Pet *Treetopog *Viperhotep *Voytek *Warthak the Skullcrusher A Rank Restricted to monsters that perform great or at least good in the competitive scene. The ideal monsters you should tend to go for, if you aren't able to obtain higher-rank monsters. AA *Bandses *Brontes *Eggeater *General Atum *General Ingvar *General Thetys *Glitch *Greedy Dragon *Gretchen *Lord Mindson *Montauk Creature *Oikawa *Quixote *Rocigon *Shallinar *Shannara's Bodyguard *Teskita *The Warrior *Violet *Will "Razor Face" *Xiron the Quartz A+ *Annihilator R2 *Barbatos *Bella Baal *Blob *Bo Tai *Bright *Brynhilda *Carlo Canbino *Cavenfish *Enypiast *Famperium *Faugnar *Fenrir *Firael *Keithor *King Daeron *Kiridar *Lau Lau *Learnean *Living Forest *M-2 WYVERN *Mercurius *Monky *Mountezuma *Petro Loa *Polaris Sea *Sarah *Scaraborg *Sparking Mantis *The Keeper *Tulekahju *Uther The Valiant *Wolfgang A *Amphidator *Alces' Bodyguard *Alces' Pet *Atum's Bodyguard *Chill Bill *Clivia *Exo Skeel *Fightreer *General Alces *General Darmith *Harusami *Himass *Hiroim The Tenacious *Hydrok the Forgotten *Jakugan *Kozorg *Laomu *Little Red Furry Cap *Master Skeel *Metalhëad *Monster D.Vice *Mr. Scratch *Mystery *Nexor Cox *Nidaria *Nox The Condemned *Octex *Pa'Lhax *Pigredo *Queen Luthien *Ra'Zhul *Reptie *Roxen Cox *Scarr the Outcast *Scryb *Shannara's Pet *Singularis *Sphyrnus *Stinger S1 *Sylvannis *Tesaday *Uru *Valgar the Pure *Vodyanoy *Warspellz *Yndra *Yntec A- *Anton Acorne *Ahran *Atum's Pet *Azuriel *Baltasar *Baron Traitor *Basthet *Commander Alvid *Cyan Nathura *Darmith's Bodyguard *Discobolus *Dr. Viktor *El Dino Volador *Erebus *Fampira *GaiaNova *Galante *Galante Jr. *General Holter *General Shannara *General Uria *Goldfield *Goran *Griffin *Gullin *H2O Delirious *Hercule *Jabaline *Kassia *Legion *Lilysha *Megaosteum *Mechamancer *Minotaurus *Noctum *Obsidiane *Pinky Flash *Plymouth *Ralbog *Remiel *Sir Automatronicus *Super Dan *Thetys' Bodyguard *Totem *Uria's Bodyguard *Uria's Pet *Ukuduma *Vanitus *Yilitre B Rank Restricted to monsters with average performance in the Monster Legends meta game, due to average stats or situational moves. But they still are considered as viable options for your team. B+ *Ape-X *Dracontium *Draza *Drekk *Firca *Hasai *Lord Mammoth *Lui Calibre *Lux Aura *Malair *Megapolaris *Mr. Flaky *Oghma *Osteoclast *Raccorn *Shork *Super Tomato *Tempest *Tephra *The Judgment *The Prisoner *Thyra *Uriel *Vano$$ *Varuna *Virtue *VoltaiK *Watinhart *White Pandalf *Wildcat B *Akhenotep *Arcade *Blockheart *Count Vlad *C.Y.M.O. *Deadwolf *Firyna *Flirty *Gangsterosaurus *General Nishant *Guava Juice *Holter's Pet *Ingvar's Bodyguard *Kihaku *Leviana *Lord of Atlantis *Lotan *Olafur *Pixelion *Qin *Rabies *Terroriser *Toy Master *Tyros *Vanoss B- *Atlas *D.A.D. Unit *Darmith's Pet *Darude *Ingvar's Pet *Killeraptor *Klectus *Layth *Lord Moltus *MMOnster *Panda Claus *R.O.F.L. *Shakti *Trilops *Tryon *Vadamagma C Rank Restricted to monsters that have some flaws in the current meta game, but can still perform good in some occasions. C+ *Arch Knight *Avaritia *Darkzgul *Dr. Hazard *Hoodini *Monster Clutch *Nemestrinus *Passion *Son-Cookie *Ultrabot C *Kulkan *Lostyghost *ML-1 YAMATO *Osur the Brave *Roastie *The Firestorm *White Walker C- *Chocolove *Hayman *Sir Slumberly *The Ringer D Rank Restricted to monsters that are better than E rank due to better moves and/or stats, but cut short of C rank. Almost never use them, they aren't worth much of your time in the competitive scene. D+ *Firelequin D *Shí Hóu D- *Cupid *Firus *Worker Hulk E Rank Restricted to monsters that are so weak, that they can lose to epics. Only consider using these if you don't have other legendary Monsters. E+ *Rockantium E *Lagerchaun *Thundhare E- * Thorder F Rank Restricted to monsters that can be outclassed by some rares but there is only one. Nice design but probably the only legendary you might want to get but not use in battle. *Nebotus Category:Voting